


Happy Birthday

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift with a little oomph!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for the always beautiful [Verity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st), whom I love and adore and would poly!marry tomorrow if we lived in Utah together.

“Damnit, Dea...” Stiles tugs at the ropes binding her hands to the metal railings of the headboard. Her legs had a bit more play, the rope just long enough around each ankle to allow her to plant her feet and arch against the bed as she twisted.

“Try not to hurt yourself before I can give you your birthday present.” Stiles tilts her head far enough to the side to see Dea grinning at her smugly from the doorway of the bedroom. The other woman still has her jeans on but she’d at least lost the leather jacket leaving her in a tank top that hugged her every breath.

“You left me here for, like, an hour,” Stiles protests, twisting again and causing the lingerie Dea had talked her into to ride up more. She shivered as she felt Dea’s eyes glide over her long legs as she dropped them down flat on the bed. The slik of the nightie felt cool against her skin and made her bite back a groan as it slid against her nipples.

“It was five minutes, Stiles.” Dea walks into the room slowly, jeans riding low on her hips. Stiles can hear her bare feet on the wood floor and knows the other woman can hear every breath and heartbeat.

Stiles grumbles as Dea climbs up onto the bed from the foot of it, settling on her heels between Stiles spread legs. “Felt like an hour,” she mumbles. She can’t keep the pissy look on her face as Dea begins to run her fingertips along her legs, slowly up the inside to the knee and then down the outside to circle her ankle and start over again.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” Deaa said as her fingers continued their circuit. “Planning it...” She met Stiles’ eye for a moment before shifting forward enough that her fingers now flirted with the hem of the nightie as they traveled. “Thought about it...” Now the nightie raked up further with each pass and Stiles bit her bottom lip each time Dea’s fingers flirted along her thighs. “Fantasized about it those nights you had to go home early...”

“Oh my god,” Stiles choked out. Dea smirked at her before pushing the nightie up around Stiles’ hips. Stiles was sure the thin thong that came with the slip of silk was soaked through and the way Dea’s face went from sure to hungry only proved it.

Dea twisted her fingers around one strap of the panties, tugging them hard enough to encourage Stiles to lift her hips slightly. “I had planned on a bit more foreplay...” A sharper tug and Stiles would never be wearing _those_ thongs again.

“Oh my **GOD**!” Stiles curved up towards and allowed Dea to rip the other side and pull the scraps away. She had to grind her eyes closed at the sight of Dea pulling the silk up towards her nose. “Fuck foreplay,” she panted out. She opened her eyes again to find the other woman staring at her, breasts almost falling out of her top as she leaned down to settle her hands on either side of Stiles’ head.

“You’re so wet for me.” Dea ran her nose along Stiles’ jaw and the younger woman couldn’t help the moan that slipped out. “I want to taste you,” the brunette whispered against Stiles’ ear, “but not tonight.”

“Not...” Stiles’ eyes flashed open again to find the other woman practically growling over her. Dea pushed down with her hips slightly and Stiles moaned at the feeling of the rough jeans pressing against her wetness. The moan turned sharper when a noticeable hardness rubbed against her. “What...?” Dea smiled as she sat back up.

Stiles watched as Dea pulled off her tank top, the other woman’s breasts looking pale in the moonlight that spilt through the window. Dea slid her hands down to the button of her jeans slowly and it’s in that instant that Stiles noticed leather straps going over the woman’s hips. Her eyes flicked back up to Dea’s face.

“You don’t have to,” Stiles whispered. Dea’s face softened for a moment.

“I want to,” she said, sliding her jeans down her hips slightly. “Think of it as... a mutual gift.” Dea slipped back off the bed long enough to kick off her jeans before climbing back up and kneeling between Stiles’ thighs. The slighter girl thought her eyes would bulge out of her head as she tried to take everything in at once. A flush crept down Dea’s neck to cover her chest, her breasts moving with each overly deep breath, her hips canting slightly forward in anticipation. Stiles’ eyes finally lock on what’s centered on Dea’s pelvis.

“It’s purple,” she blurted out. Dea snorted in a very unladylike way that still managed to be sexy as she crawled up closer, forcing Stiles’ thighs apart with her knees.

“You _like_ purple,” the other woman purred. She leaned over Stiles so that the tip of the strap-on ran along the outside of her slit. “And I like you.”

“Careful, wolfgirl, that’s getting dangerously close to discussing _feelings_ in bed.” Stiles arched her hips up, groaning in frustration when Dea matched her movement to avoid the toy provided anymore friction than it already was with each gentle roll of the older woman’s hips.

“That would be a travesty,” Dea agreed. She reached between them to grasp the strapon and press it down on Stiles’ clit, rubbing in slow circles.

“Just fucking... do it.” Stiles tried to force herself closer to Dea only to have the other woman pull back again.

“Foreplay is an integral part of any healthy relationship.” Dea continued tease at Stiles, leaning in to mouth at her breasts through the nightgown.

“A. I left Cosmo laying around that one time...” Stiles stuttered, moaning lightly as Dea pulled a nipple into her mouth, tongue wetting the silk thoroughly. “B. I think the twenty minutes of making out and ‘Here, Stiles, let me help you change into this new lingerie’ and ‘Here, Stiles, let me tie you up and leave you for an hour’... Ow!”

Dea tugged at the nipple between her teeth again before looking back up at the other woman. “It wasn’t an hour.” She moved forward suddenly, using the hand still wrapped around the strap-on to guide it into Stiles’ pussy without pause.

“Oh my god.” This time it’s very much a moan that slipped out of Stiles mouth before Dea pushed in the rest of the way, leather pressing against the outside of Stiles’ pussy with something thick and hard and just a shade too cool filled her inside. Dea leaned forward to run her tongue along Stiles’ neck, waiting, Stiles was sure, until the shivers became something more needy.

“I wanted to have you like this,” Dea whispered in her ear, sliding out slightly before slamming back into home. “I wanted to split you open and take you and make it so you’d never forget.” She set up a brutal rhythm, forcing Stiles to grip onto the rope holding her in place as she rose to meet each thrust. “I wanted to fuck you and have you.”

“You do.. I am.. I...” Stiles moaned and whimpered, toes curling as Dea sat back and gripped her hip with one hand, the other going to her breast, the wet spot from earlier feeling like cold fire across her nipple.

“I wanted to tease you,” Dea panted out. Stiles could see the flush on her chest getting darker, her eyes glowing softly in the dark room. “I want to drag it out. Make you suck on it. Make you beg.” Dea’s grip tightened on Stiles’ breast for a moment before she moved that hand down to rub at the other girl’s clit. “Next time.”

It was the promise of more as much as the sensation of being fucked open that sent Stiles over the edge, turned the slowburning fire at the base of her spine into a fireworks display that shot down her legs and up into her throat. She cried out as the orgasm rocked her, moaning again and again as Dea didn’t let up her pace. The second orgasm started building quickly and Stiles wondered for a moment if this was one of those nights that Dea wouldn’t be satisfied until Stiles’ was practically passed out from pleasure.

“I need... I need...” Stiles moaned, biting her lip and forcing her eyes open. Dea’s glowed Red and Stiles pulled at the ropes as much as she could. The other woman growled before stretching forward, pausing in her fucking Stiles long enough to snap the ropes that held her arms. Stiles shot upward, allowing Dea to pull her onto her lap, strap-on still thrusting up into her with each movement.

From this new position Stiles could feel a gentle buzzing from Dea’s mound. “You bought the fancy one,” she gasped out. Dea laughed from where her face was buried against Stiles’ neck.

“I _did_ say it was a mutual gift,” she grunted. Stiles rocked against her, shifting her hips slightly until the toy was pressing right up against where she wanted it most. “One more,” Dea growled into Stiles’ neck. “One more.”

Stiles moved quicker, letting Dea use her hands on Stiles’ hips to get the brunnette to ride her faster. The two of them nipped at each other, teeth on lips, jaws, throats. Stiles wound one hand into Dea’s hair as she fucked herself down on the toy, the other going down to hold onto one of Dea’s at her hip. They groaned together, the room echoing with the wet sounds of sex and lust.

“One more,” Dea repeated, sweat breaking out over her chest. Stiles bent down far enough to run her tongue along Dea’s clavicle. 

“Come for me,” Stiles begged with a moan. Dea complied instantly, shuddering Stiles with enough force to push Stiles over the edge she’d been teetering out. She could feel the wetness of her orgasm slicking along the toy as it continued to slide in and out for a long moment before Dea gently settled her back down onto the bed.

Dea pulled back slowly, stepping off of the bed long enough to slip out of the harness before coming back to undo the rope that was still tied around Stiles’ ankles. Stiles pulled the fraying remains of rope from her wrists and tugged the nightie over her head.

“You’re going to bruise,” Dea said softly, running a long finger along the fine bones of Stiles’ foot.

“Good,” Stiles said, brushing short hair from in front of her eyes as she watched Dea move around the room, closing the blinds and dousing the single candle. 

Dea climbed back into bed after several too long minutes and wrapped Stiles up in her arms, sweaty limbs intertwining. 

“You’re sniffing my hair again, aren’t you?” Stiles settled more into Dea’s grip around her stomach and curved herself closer to the woman pressed up behind her. “Weirdo wolf.”

“Happy birthday,” Dea whispered against Stiles’ neck. The kiss that punctuated the remark was gentle in a way nothing else that evening had been and Stiles muttered her response quiet enough that she could pretend Dea didn’t even hear her before the pair slipped off to sleep.


End file.
